Effect Field Projection
The power to emit a field (often spherical) wherever the user wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. Capabilities The user can emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. They could have a multitude of uses outside of those listed here. Applications *Bubble Encapsulation *﻿User can make a field around themselves or make one at a set location. *User may be able to move the fields telekinetically. *User can condense a field into the size of a baseball, so it can be kept and thrown like a grenade extending the field on contact. *User can control the size/shape of the fields. Variations *Aging Presence *Attraction Field *Aversion Field *Absorption Field Projection *Augmentation Field Projection *Circadian Field Projection *Curse Field Projection *Damaging Field Projection **Cutting Field Projection *Death Field Projection *Destructive Field Projection *Draining Field Projection *Elemental Field Projection *Emotion Field Projection *Energizing Field Creation *Entrapment Field Projection *Environmental Field Projection *Flight Field Projection *Healing Field Projection *Isolation Field Generation *Kinetic Absorption Field *Life Creation Field *Life Field Projection *Luck Field Creation *Magic Field Creation *Magic Negation Field *Negation Field Projection *Negative Zone Creation *Power Negation Field *Power Replication Field *Probability Zone Creation *Projective Omnilingualism *Resurrection Field Projection *Safety Field Projection *Sensory Field Generation *Sickness Field Projection *Sound Amplification Field *Taboo Field Creation *Time Field Projection **Time Dilation Field *Transformation Field Projection *Warping Field Projection Associations * Aura Generation * Aura Manipulation * Cross Creation * Divine Territory * Fortification Creation * Personal Domain * Spatial Tuning * Unholy Territory Limitations *Fields size is limited by users skill/power. *﻿Users may be only able to make a field around themselves until users reach a higher level and create effect fields around other areas. *Effects are limited within the field's area at a low level but with training can expand effects. *Fields may be immobile once set. *User's concentration may be necessary to maintain the field. Known Users Known Objects *Realizers (Date A Live) *Freedom Ring (Marvel Comics) *Phantom Ruby (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Gallery Behemoth-Anima.jpg|The Behemoth (Anima: Beyond Fantasy) its capable to project the Jinku Enkido, a dome from where any non-divine creature can't escape and produce several radom effects within it. Enma_Kōrogi.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi to create a voided area that nullifies all senses within. Yoshimori Sumimura.jpg|Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi) Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja Tsukuyomi mode.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Tsukuyomi Mode. Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Ope ope no mi.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using his ROOM to create a circular area that he can control the orientation of everything within. File:Nagi_Nagi_no_Mi.png|Donqixote Rosinante (One Piece) using Silent to create a soundproof field. File:Trick_Room.png|Dusknoir (Pokemon) using Trick Room to flip the speed of anyone inside. Nephilim-RxC.jpg|Nephilim (Ragna Crimson) have the ability to create barriers that induce different effects... NephilimBarriers.jpg|...including erasing living beings, immobilize others and healing. File:Infinite_(Sonic_Forces)_energy_cubes.gif|Using the power of the Phantom Ruby, Infinite (Sonic Forces) casts a field of effect that grants him absolute control over reality for anything caught within it, casting a world of illusion that becomes tangible reality for all afflicted. File:Luigi_(Smash_Brawl)_Negative_Zone.gif|Luigi's "Negative Zone" (Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Reisen inaba.jpg|Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou Project) can cause an Effect Field to envelop the battlefield to make herself invisible. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Generation Category:Mental Power Category:Effect Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Area Effect Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers